walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Michonne Hawthorne (Comic Series)
Michonne (pronounced ME-SHAWNIssue 64 - ''Letter Hacks)'' is a mysterious member of the survivor group, and a major character within the series. Armed with a katana and the deadly skills to compliment, Michonne is an effective and crucial defender of the survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Michonne's origins are, compared to a few other characters, mysterious. She is a more prominently featured member of the survivor group, and a central character within the series, yet her demeanor has limited the amount of intimate information she has revealed. Through-out the series she has confided and spoke of parts of her past in passing. The narrative itself has explored her origins in illustrated, non-dialogue segments. A conversation with Glenn and Rick stated she had a large extended family, which included her parents, three siblings, an ex-husband, two daughters and a boyfriend. She explained the origins of her obtaining her signature weapon, which attributed to her neighbours. The younger occupant collected ornate swords, which Michonne later acquired for her own use. She trained in fencing as a child, and then again in college, explaining her proficiency with the blade. She also mentioned being a college student. She has no formal martial arts training. Introduction Michonne first appeared on the road at an unknown distance away from The Prison. Clothed under a hood, she pulled two shackled zombies along by chain (later revealed to be her boyfriend and his best friend) to act as a deterrent to the undead. She cut off their arms and lower jaws so that they wouldn't attack her. While traveling she witnessed Otis attempting to ride back to The Prison, and saved him from a large group of zombies outside the prison's walls who followed him. Once Otis spoke for her, Rick Grimes let her join the group in exchange for handing over her katana. The Prison Michonne mostly kept to herself within the first few days of integrating with the established group, but quickly showed a keen interest in Tyreese, who was already involved with Carol. She bonded with him in their mutual interest in weight-lifting, and her recognition of him being an ex-National Football League player back in the 1990's. Even though her interest to him began ambiguously, Michonne eventually became the first cause of the first serious relationship conflict within the group. While everyone grieved and braced for Allen's inevitable death after being bit on the leg by a zombie, Michonne seduced Tyreese with oral sex. Carol witnessed this act and breaks up with Tyreese. This schism caused even further problems for the already burdened group, and Rick forcibly steps in when Carol attempts to commit suicide by cutting her wrists. Confronting Tyreese, the two good friends end up beating each other to the point where Rick passed out. Michonne expressed guilt at her involvement, but ultimately continued to pursue Tyreese. In between the interaction, Michonne was revealed to be suffering from some kind of trauma or mental illness, often carrying on conversations with herself when she was alone. Michonne would converse with her deceased boyfriend, as first noticed by Andrea in the prison. Michonne later went on to tell Rick that she talked to her dead boyfriend as a coping mechanism to deal with the horror of the real world, and Rick showed her a rotary telephone he used to "call" his wife, Lori, making Michonne feel much better about her mental health. After several months at the prison, Michonne, along with Rick and Glenn, are part of the group that went to investigate the crash of a helicopter. It was during their travel to find the source of the occupant's disappearance that she revealed parts of her past before the epidemic. Torture When the trio stumbled upon the town of Woodbury, Georgia, Michonne becomes a tragic victim of a cruel and psychotic survivor named Phillip, the "Governor" of Woodbury. The Governor betrays and captures them, violently raping and torturing Michonne to acquire the location of the prison. The Governor later attempted to toy with her skills and sent her into their stadium fights as a participant for the crowds, but she caused more trouble then satisfaction when Michonne proceeded to kill all the participants with her katana in a gladiator style tournament. When the others eventually escaped, Michonne remained behind and tortured the Governor before making her way back to the prison with the rest of the group. When the Governor retaliated, Michonne and Tyreese went on the offense, attempting guerrilla warfare in order to buy the prison time to prepare for the next attack. However, this act proved too careless and dangerous resulting in Michonne barely escaping, and Tyreese being captured and used as a bargaining tool in order to get into the prison. When that failed, The Governor kills Tyresse with Michonne's katana. Moments later she returned and reclaimed her sword, put Tyreese's reanimated head to rest, and fled into the woods nearby. The Road to Washington After the events at the prison Michonne tracked footprints which led her to Rick and Carl. She saved Carl from a roamer. She then joins up with the pair and bonds with them, even keeping Rick's own phone conversations with his dead wife secret. Michonne protects Carl as a mother would, and goes out of her way to protect Rick due to her great respect for him. While traveling with the others, Michonne asks about Morgan. When Rick asks if she may be attracted to him, Michonne is initially hesitant but finally admits she is. She would like to get to know Morgan better but wants to wait a bit because she's still recovering from Tyreese's death. Alexandria Safe-Zone As with the rest of the survivors, Michonne successfully traveled and made it to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. She like the other survivors are now trying to adjust to their new life in the community. But like Carl, she's also having troubles getting use to what seems normal there. As seen in issue #71, Douglas does have a problem with her keeping her sword. However thanks to Olivia, she persuades him to let her keep her sword. She admits the people seem nice. Douglas goes to Rick to ask what job he could give Michonne for their community, since there didn't seem to be a need for a lawyer. He adds he's wondering if she could be a constable since she could uphold the law. Later on in issue #72, Michonne is seen nailing a mantle to hang up her old sword. As she looks on, she begins reflecting on how she used it, specifically remembering the first time she used it in combat. During a line of flashbacks, that she used it in self-defense when her boyfriend and his best friend reanimated as zombies and attacked her, and cut off their arms to defend herself. As she remembered on how she used her sword to kill and how it was even used by the Governor to kill Tyreese, and defend others like Carl. She then looks at her sword angrily, saying "I'm through with you." She attends the welcoming party thrown by Douglas to welcome their group to the community, with Barbara, Olivia, and several other women. Through most of it, Michonne mostly listened and rarely talked, though Barbara began to try to see if she'd be interested in dating Heath. Michonne seemed to care little for the conversation that was going around her, that included their attempts at match-making her. Finally tiring of being at the party, she attempts to leave only to be haulted by Barbara who begins to annoy her by asking her what she'd like to cook for her. Saying it was something she liked to do for new arrivals. Although she tried to calmly decline Barbara's offer, Barbara kept insisting then saying she'd be so worried if she cooked something she didn't enjoy. Michonne annoyed and frustrated, shouts to her "Worried?! THIS IS WHAT YOU WORRY ABOUT?!". This leaves Barbara and others silent as she leaves angrily. As she makes it to their house, she sees Morgan there, who tells her he had already left the party a while ago. They begin to talk a little and mentions she made a little scene at the party. She begins to explain she, like Morgan, didn't feel comfortable with all the happy people. She also said she couldn't take the chattering of the other women as it was not only frustrating, it made her feel alone. After saying it, she rests her tired head on Morgan's shoulder for comfort. Although he notices, he does not seem to protest against her resting on his shoulder. Characteristics and Role Michonne displays a reserved, solo attitude to those around her. She tends to work alone and quietly, but still fights for the survivors defense as strongly as the other active defenders. She is frequently referred to, and perceived by the other characters as a stronger member of the survivors, and frequently participates in the violent but necessary actions of the group, such as the conflict against The Governor and his goons. Her ruthlessness and morality is frequently questionable, as her participation in the torture and slaughter of The Hunters showed a much more detached side of her than ever before. She admits in her imaginary conversations with her boyfriend that she cares for the group, showing that some humanity remains despite her torturous experiences. Michonne has shown from her break-down after torturing the Governor that she is still capable of vulnerability. Despite her experiences, Michonne has proven her worth to the group; not only in her practical skills with her katana, but her constant participation in moving the survivors forward and keeping the group safe. She is the only survivor arriving Post-Prison and before Woodbury. She remains a vital member of the survivors. Racist accusations After Michonne was raped, many readers wrote in accusing the writer of being racist. Some of these letters were published. Rape and torture In Issue 36 letters, Robert Kirkman wrote of Michonne's rape and revenge: :It was always my plan to NOT show what happened to Michonne--to show the "closed door"...But then when it came time for HER revenge--I wanted to show every single action taken against the Governor (aside from a few done while he was passed out). :The idea is that you never SEE the evil person's actions ... but when the good person does their thing--you see just how evil they can be. It make you question the character-and hopefully yourself--especially if you're cheering them on the whole way. Trivia * Director Frank Darabont stated with a grin on his face: "characters. I love those characters" Skinner, Keven. THE WALKING DEAD Director Frank Darabont Wants The Governor Daily Blam,(September 15, 2010). References Category:Walking Dead Characters